To evaluate a minimally intrusive method to measure patterns of respiratory activity in sleeping elders. Preliminary findings in 11 awake healthy adults shows that our pressure sensitive movement sensor reliably records respiratory and movements. The study aims to compare PSMS measures to those from inductance plethysmography; compare patterns of respiratory activity during wakefulness & NREM/REM sleep; and explore the relationship between respiratory activity and heart rate variability in 5 relatively healthy community dwelling.